The Mark of Athena
by Liv.Mipsi
Summary: A continuation of the 'Heros of Olympus' series which is all Rick Riordan's
1. Chapter 1

Mark of Athena

Annabeth

"White marble buildings, amazing architecture and all this was Roman. Not possible!" Annabeth thought as she gazed at the Roman camp. Then she suddenly came to a realization "The only reason I'm here is to find Percy." And she kept repeating it in her head. Behind her Leo was still praying on the ship's stability but Annabeth was a bit more nervous.

What if Percy had forgotten all about her and all their adventures together, she'd have to start all over like Piper. She couldn't replicate the five best years of her life. What if he had a new girlfriend and didn't love her anymore? What would she do then? Her life had been pretty miserable before she had met Percy. Her best friend had turned into a tree, she had a crush on a guy who was more like a brother to her and her family hated her. Percy made that seem all better, he saved Thalia, protected her to the best of his abilities and saved the world from Kronos. Out of all the girls in the world he had chosen Annabeth to be his girlfriend. Gods she was lucky, and they hit the ground with a thud.

As soon as they landed Thalia exhaled deeply. Annabeth knew she was deathly afraid of heights and being on the ground calmed her. Thalia rushed off the ship not worrying about the people inhabiting the camp. Piper and Jason were next, Annabeth could tell Jason was more relaxed here like he was home. Annabeth spotted two people in purple robes, a girl with a long, black braid down her back. The other was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. "PERCY!" she screamed and ran toward him.

"Annabeth!" he screamed back. I hugged him so tight I nearly suffocated him. Then I punched him as hard as I could. "Ow! What was that for?" Percy said painfully. "You called your Mother, Tyson and not me! I thought you would call Rachel first." Annabeth screeched. "Well it's nice to see you too I guess?" he responded still sounding hurt. When he kissed her it felt like there was no one else there. "Let's get out of here." Percy suggested. Then we walked away leaving the rest of the world behind us.

Percy took me to the top of the highest hill in Berkley. "Annabeth, I have to tell you something." He sounded like he hadn't told anyone like it was a secret. When I arrived Reyna asked me if I remembered anything, but I said no." Percy continued. He'd grown so much since she'd last seen him. He was at least six feet tall and she looked tiny compared to him. Percy kept talking. "I only had one memory left and that memory was of you." She realized that both of them were now crying. Then she kissed him and they walked down the hill as the sun set.

Annabeth now noticed that Jason's full attention was on the girl in purple. Suddenly she ran toward him and tackle hugged him. "Reyna I missed you!" Jason screamed and just as this happened, Piper ran toward the boat. Jason realized just soon enough to grab her arm and say, "We'll talk later." Then Piper ran off. Annabeth realized that Thalia was still kissing the ground not noticing her surroundings or the people staring at her. She finally got up and walked toward a white building, but before she went in she turned and said, "Don't we have matters to discuss?

Annabeth was walking toward the white building when someone grabbed her from behind. Percy was still in his purple praetor robes and he said, "I missed you Wise Girl." "I missed you to Seaweed Brain." Annabeth responded as if she missed calling him Seaweed Brain most of all. Together they walked in the building Thalia had gone into. "I have a bad feeling about this Percy." She said as if she was about to face the biggest decision of her life.

Percy had gone off and started talking to Jason as if they had been best friends for a long time. Just as Annabeth saw this she realized that Grover was still sleeping on the ship! Grover couldn't miss this. She ran as fast as she could until she reached Grover's room. He was in his room sleep-singing 'Living on a Prayer' when Annabeth woke him up. He was so excited he ran out of the room with his pyjamas on. Thirty seconds later he ran back got close on then ran again. "C'mon Annabeth" Grover screamed.

Percy and Grover hugged it out to the point where it looked like Percy's eyeballs would pop out. Reyna summoned Percy and Annabeth to the Praetor table with Jason sitting beside her. Percy and Reyna represented the Romans and Jason and Annabeth represented the Greeks. Percy spoke up, "Jason and I have come to an agreement. I will take my leadership position back at Camp Half-Blood and Jason will resume his position as Praetor." Everyone nodded, the council convened.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason

"It was good to be home." Jason thought. "Reyna was there along with Hazel, Dakota and Gwen." He turned to Reyna and kissed her on the cheek, boy he hadn't done that in a long time. Just as he did this Piper walked in, was his luck really that rotten. He got up to talk to her, he felt bad about her Mist relationship with him. "Sorry, about you know everything from the whole relationship thing to the amnesia. Look Piper we can still be friends just not as close as you thought." Piper finally spoke up. "It's O.K. Jason I'll get over it and Reyna is very lucky to have a guy like you." She left in silence.

Jason and Reyna addressed the centurions, senators and Greek visitors. "The Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass and we all know that Jason and Percy will lead. Percy has decided that Hazel and Frank must accompany him in this quest. Jason has insisted on Piper and Leo, the last member of the Prophecy is un-clear but we have come to a decision, Reyna will lead Romans and Greeks in to battle along with Queen Hylla and the Amazons. Tyson, Ella and Mrs. O' Leary will handle weapons and armor. Thalila and the Hunters will join forces with Lupa, The Wolves, Chiron and the Centaurs to set up Olympus' defences. Finally, Annabeth."

"Will be joining the Seven in the quest to save Olympus." The quest was set for June 25, four days after the solstice. The Amazons would be arriving tonight and Jason was ready for anything. Then it happened, Gaea spoke, her voice deep and cold. She only spoke three words, "I await you." Jason noticed that Percy and himself reacted to the sudden outburst as if no one else heard it. Annabeth and Reyna gave them strange looks as if they'd seen a ghost. Jason suddenly realized he wasn't on his seat anymore, he was shaking on the floor. Reyna helped him up while Annabeth poured a glass of water. He got up by himself and headed straight for the door.

He walked toward the Praetor dorm with Reyna following calling out his name but he didn't even look back. "Jason." She said, now pleading for his attention. He turned, "Reyna you don't understand." Now he realized she had tears in her eyes, he'd never made her cry before. "I'm sorry, it's just I can only trust one person in this world and that person is you." She looked confused. "Then what's the problem?" Jason continued, "I went eight months without seeing you and now you're not even the seventh member of the quest, I won't know what to do without you." Reyna understood now, "No matter what happens we'll be together as long as we both live." He kissed her. "That might not be long."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

It was getting late so Percy and Annabeth headed out of the building. "Do you want to stay in the Argo II or the Fifth Cohort?" Percy asked. "I prefer the Argo II if you don't mind." Annabeth responded. They went up to the Argo II where they found a boy about thirteen who Percy strangely recognized. "Percy, This is Leo Valdez our handy man." The boy turned and Percy immediately recognized him. "Hello you must be Percy, I've heard a lot about you. By the way Annabeth it's Supreme Commander!" After talking for a while about bunker nine, Percy and Annabeth turned in for the night. Percy said right before they went to sleep "I've seen that kid before, in a photograph." Annabeth looked puzzled. "Why is that strange?" Percy paused. "The picture was taken in 1965."

That night Percy had another dream. He was in the middle of a large battlefield, two giants standing on either side. He recognized the pair as Polybotes and Aclonelyus. They were arguing about something, but before Percy could decide what, they started charging. Boy he would hate to be right in the middle of those two. Now wait just one second, he was in the middle of those two. He ran off to the side just in time. He was almost crushed! Then his dream changed, he was running through a dense forest when he tripped on a root. He then came across another series of roots. Gaia was now getting at him. At the very end of this root covered path was a figure. A tall woman with long brown hair, She said "Join me Perseus, and you could have anything you want or desire."  
>She held out her hand and there stood an old friend. "Luke?" Percy asked quietly. Gaia continued, "Yes my dear boy, the same Luke who sacrificed himself for the world you have today. If you join me Luke will come back from the dead and you and he will live on together." Percy then woke with a start.<p>

The next morning Percy and Annabeth walked to breakfast. "Any dreams last night" Annabeth asked. "A very strange one as a matter a fact." Percy replied "What about." Annabeth continued. "Well first I was in the middle of a large battlefield. Then I was face to face with Gaia herself. She told me that if I joined her I could have anything I wanted or desired. She showed me a lot of faces like Beckendorf and Silena but then she paused at one. She said "join me Perceus Jackson and Luke Castellan will come back from the dead." Once Percy had finished Annabeth didn't speak for a while. "She's tempting you Percy, Your fatal flaw is loyalty towards your friends and family. Knowing that you could save all those people that died will eat at you. All I want you to do is tell me when it gets to bad and I'll be there." After she finished she kissed me on the cheek and we entered the pavilion.

Up until now Percy never realized how much he missed Annabeth. The way she smiled and the way she made him feel really dumb. At camp Annabeth was the only one. Tyson was off at the forges, Grover was always off finding new half-bloods and protecting the wild, Nico was always off doing his thing and Thalia was a hunter now. Annabeth had been there from the start, helping him with everything from Ancient Greek to going on quests with him. This could never happen again, could it?

Percy's breakfast was all blue of course. Annabeth kept laughing because of the fact that Percy's face, tongue and teeth. He loved her laugh and her smile and everything about her. Then unexpectedly a red headed girl stormed in the room. "Why did no one wake me!" she screamed. "Who are you" Octivian asked. "I am Rachel Dare." Rachel responded still sounding annoyed. "And who is your godly relative?" Octivian responded. "I am perfectly mortal Octivian." Rachel said perfectly normally. Octivian gasped "Then what are you doing here?" Rachel just shrugged. "I guess there is something about me that's not normal, I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

After that drama we had a meeting and Reyna made me where a toga. Right after that I was going to take Annabeth on a tour but before I could reach real clothes Hazel and Frank stopped us. "Hi guys, great to see you got to go, bye!" I said hoping they would let us go but they stopped me in my tracks. "We still haven't been properly introduced to your girlfriend Percy." Hazel said innocently. "Yea Percy, we don't even know her name." Frank added. I had to introduce Annabeth now. "Hazel, Frank this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Hazel and this is Frank." Percy said this so fast he was out of breath "Hi Annabeth. I'm Hazel Daughter of Pluto and this is my boyfriend, Frank Son of Mars." Annabeth looked confused for a second then said "So Hades and Ares, Hazel your Nico's sister." Hazel had a sober look Percy then realized that Nico was still missing. "Well we'd better get going see you later." Hazel whined "But we're not done!" Percy could tell that Frank kind of wanted some alone time with Hazel so Percy made an excuse. "Can't a guy get in proper clothing and walk alone with his girlfriend in who he hasn't seen in eight months!" Hazel sighed, "Fine but I'll get you later Percy." So they walked off toward the pavilion.


End file.
